Aibous
are a collection of "creatures" native to Aisland which were created by the power of the Kyousha Kyousha no Mi and Aibou Aibou no Mi, they are technically a type of Zeppin. __TOC__ ''Overview The Aibous are the result of objects which were animated with the Awakened power of the Aibou Aibou no Mi turning them into idols which can grow in power from the love of multiple people and will then protect these people from harm, then these Idols were granted a large number of properties by means of the Kyousha Kyousha no Mi but specifically the ability to love, breed, mutate and produce offspring generating more Aibous without outside intervention. As a result of this ability to produce offspring and mutate the Aibous have diversified greatly since their creation, populating Aisland in its entirety and becoming biologically intermingled with its wildlife in a peaceful coexistence. Properties Aibous are not alive despite exhibiting so many of the properties of life, of special note is that fact that Aibous do not need to eat, drink or sleep and that they can grow stronger and bigger with the love of another creature and will manifest this strength with a "transformation of power" when the user is in danger or requires the Aibou's assistance. Because of these properties Aibous will try to bond with humans and other humanoid species as a way to grow stronger to protect their partners better. Aibous are capable of growing stronger from training and combat like other animals and this ability is most obvious in their baseline form, however should an Aibou fight their baseline gains will also be manifested in their empowered form as the boost given is multiplicative not additive. Aibou cannot grow infinitely strong from training in a similar way that animals have a muscle limit. They also seem to share a mild telepathic connection with their partner being able to instinctively understand and react to their partner wishes in combat, strengthening their team work. This connection also seems to be the link which allows an Aibou to use their partners will, love and stamina as a source of power for their combat transformations. Because Primordial Aibous were originally small dolls or statues carved from wood (with one notable exception of a steel statue) and like all objects affected by the Aibou Aibou no Mi are able to return to their original forms, all the Aibous which resulted from the breeding of the original Aibous are also capable of returning into a smaller compact form but their shape will not be that of a statue but rather a ball or an amorphous shape due to the mutations and combinations, these balls make transporting Aibous easy. Similarly all Aibou are capable of changing forms to any earlier and smaller form they have possessed over their life. 'Types' Aibous are divided into Types depending on the kind of abilities they possess which were original granted to the '''Primordial Aibous' which are the common ancestors of all other Aibous. An Aibou can have multiple Types and they are as following: *'Flame' - Can generate fire, heat themselves up and release explosive projectiles. *'Water' - Can project water, are extremely capable swimmers and resistant to damage. *'Plant' - Can produce plants in a pop-green like fashion and plant-matter on themselves. *'Lightning' - Can generate electricity, are incredibly acrobatic, fast and quick to react. *'Wind' - Can fly and produce wind gusts and air slashes, can use jet propulsion for instantaneous bursts of speed. *'Cold' - Can cover themselves in ice, project ice, drop their temperature and are resistant to damage. *'Sound' - Can generate very loud sounds and shockwaves, echo-locate and move incredibly fast. *'Poison' - Can generate and project poison and/or acid in liquid or gas forms, make no noise when they move. *'Mineral' - Can create "minerals" (shells) on themselves and project these, extremely durable. *'Light' - Can shoot a beam of light, change colors and glow. *'Weird' - Can split themselves apart and regenerate quickly. *'Martial' - Can use Bushoshoku Haki to empower themselves, are very physicaly strong. *'Esper' - Can use Kenbunshoku Haki and have telepathic abilities to communicate, are very intelligent. *'Epic' - Can use Haoshoku Haki to knock opponents out and generate strong pressure, have increased strength, speed and durability. Certain Aibous are called No Types because they are created using only the power of the Aibou Aibou no Mi on an object of great affection. These Aibous cannot reproduce and have no special abilities but can be obtained easily by simply asking the current user of the fruit. These Aibous have no elemental tricks unlike the rest but can grow in power much faster due to the pre-existing love within them already making them basic but powerful. There is also a special Mystery type of Aibous that are quite rare. *'Mystery' - Will spontaneously gain and lose "types" as it grows by means of "Gene Expression", has the potential to express any type but can only express a very small number of them. 'Mutations' Some Aibous may exhibit mutations which may grant or remove certain abilities from them and grant them abilities of other types or entirely new abilities altogether. Because of these mutations the classification of Aibou into Types is rendered less of an exact science and more of a guideline. 'Limitations' Aibous are empowered by love, friendship and the master's own stamina. A person is capable of being in the possession of multiple Aibous and have multiple of them activated at any given moment. However because the combat power is shared between every Aibou that the user has there is a limit to how many can defend the user at a time since using the Aibous for combat is tiring. While it is possible to have multiple Aibou protecting someone this means that their strength will be divided equally among all the active Aibou so it is often more advised to simply use only one at a time. Additionally Aibous are not actually very smart by themselves and will defend their masters in a manner which is predictable and not particularly intelligent. If the pair have a particularly strong bond the master will be capable of serving as the brains of the duo and guide the Aibou in fights seamlessly rendering this weakness lessened. ''Known Aibous 'Primordial Aibous' :see Aibous/Primordial. 'Aibous' Wip... History The Primordial Aibous have existed for a large number of centuries. Trivia'' *Any Aibou that is created should be checked with the creator User:Marcus Junior. Category:Weapon Category:Zeppin